1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus that may be used to simulate certain aspects of the game of golf in a space-restricted environment. More particularly, it relates to those apparatus, for simulating the driving or chipping of a golf ball using a conventional swing of a golf club, without endangering persons or property in a reduce space environment.
2. Prior Art
Generally, there have been a variety of approaches to making games that use projectiles safer. In golf, there are many accomplished models that address the purpose of putting, but to date there is no single device that can simulate with great appreciation the sound, feel and sight of being on a driving range. There are significant dangers and associated short falls of using a standard golf ball in a home setting. Space and safety are often the hindering factors that limit the practice of golf in a home or park environment. What is needed is an invention that utilizes a fraction of the space require for a driving range, but give real time analysis of playing on a course; without compromising the sight, sound, and feel of the sport.